


Cherry Wine

by darlingvhenan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: Kinktober Day 31. Public | Body Worship | Against a WallAsra/Original Fem Apprentice





	Cherry Wine

The ballroom was abustle with guests, some dancing along to the grand orchestra while others stood chatting or feasting. The masquerade was in full bloom now with everyone enjoying their nights, and Estellise sat at a tall table- legs crossed over one another as she spoke with someone.

Asra watched her from afar, previously speaking with Julian about his newfound skill in magic until his eyes trailed from Elise's ankle- up her calf. Her left leg was littered in long, jagged scars, a brace firmly wrapped around her knee for the needed support so she could walk.

Then, with a subtle shift in her position, the slit in her dress rode up ever so slightly to reveal she wasn't wearing undergarments. Not like she really could for how high the slit ran up her hips.

This knowledge sparked something within Asra and he excused himself from Julian, briskly making his way to Elise.

When he finally came up beside her, she beamed at his presence, interlocking a hand with his before continuing her previous conversation.

While Elise was lost in listening to her acquaintance, Asra's free hand danced along her waist,  _"I could say this a thousand times and it would never be enough, you look lovely tonight._ "

Elise uncrossed her legs, leaning into Asra's touch until his hand traveled down her hip, and he whispered in her ear, " _I would have you right here and now if I could._ "

His hand traced along her thigh, quickly slipping in between to trace along the memorized stretch marks. Asra's breath was warm, ghosting along the shell of Elise's ears and he relished in the visible shiver his teasing sent through her body, in the soft sigh that left her lips.

Elise could feel the smirk against her neck as he slipped his fingers to caress alone her folds, her back slightly arching in response. The damp warmth coated his gloved fingers.

Thankfully, as someone came up to converse with Elise's acquaintance, the two were excused to leave for the night, leaving Asra and Elise to themselves.

"Come on," Elise sighed out in relief, standing from the chair to quickly readjust her dress, grabbing Asra's arm and leading him out of the ballroom. Walking down hallway after hallway, Elise tried to lead him to their guest room until Asra stopped her in an empty corridor. Before she could even question him, she was pushed up against the wall with Asra's lips crashing onto hers.

His hips dug into her own, grinding down deliciously, hands interlocking with Elise's as he pinned them by her head, "I need you,  _now._ " He groaned out, hard arousal prominent in between them.

Elise's legs spread shamelessly, allowing Asra to get closer and closer to her, to let his hips slip perfectly between her thighs as he hoisted her up higher.

" _Then have me._ "

That was all he needed to hear, and Asra unclasped the button in front of her neck, pulling the outer layer away to reveal her collar bones. Peeling that off, he slipped the dress's sleeves off her shoulder ever so slightly so he could trail kisses along the pale skin. He made sure to kiss every beauty mark along her shoulders.

Elise let her head fall to the side, exposing the thin and delicate area of her neck. Asra took the hint, burying his face between her platinum curls so he could suck a bruise into her throat. As her soft sighs grew louder, the more mischievous he became- teeth grazing her throat in the process.

"You're just so  _beautiful_ ," Asra palmed her through her undershirt, until he tugged that down under a breast, "every inch of you is so utterly perfect, I don't know what I did to deserve you." His mouth trailed farther down- damp and warm as he kissed a beauty mark on Elise's plump breast.

Her back arched and Elise let out a quiet gasp as Asra's tongue darted out to tease her. His mouth placed perfectly on the pink bud and he gently sucked- which earned him a real moan while Elise  _frantically_  threaded her fingers through his pearly locks.

"Gods, Asra...  _please_..." Her gaze matched her tone as he looked back up, full of longing-  _desire_.

Asra stood up again to grip Elise's thighs, comfortably settling his hips between them again, and he pushed the front of her dress out of his way. He quickly removed his right glove with his teeth and let it fall to the marble floor. Warm fingers slipped between pale thighs, and Elise softly gasped at the sensation of Asra's hand running along her folds.

"You're already so wet, _my love_ ," Asra sighed into a kiss to stifle Elise's moans as he pushed two fingers into her, gently working her open for him. She bit down on his lower lip as he curled his fingers in her, hitting that one spot that had her crying out.

"So  _beautiful_ ," another curl of Asra's fingers in her, another moan he swallowed, "So _wet... for me_. You're almost ready."

Elise twitched uncomfortably, pulling away to grab Asra's hand and stop his movements. She panted, meeting his gaze with lust-filled eyes, "Please, just...  _fuck me already_." Elise had it with his teasing, her body becoming so painfully aroused,  _longing_  for him to just bury himself in her.

With a sly smirk, Asra pushed up his own long, flowing gown- making a show of stroking himself in long and  _slow_  movements. He rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the fluids before lining up to Elise's entrance. Her hips wiggled in anticipation, chest heaving with her heavy breaths, until Asra finally filled her. His movements were agonizingly slow as he angled his hips to drag inside of her, to drag along her most sensitive spots.

Elise's hand frantically covered her mouth to stifle the moans that dared to escape, but Asra grabbed that hand, pinning it beside her head.

" _Don't_. Let them hear if they have to," Asra whispered next to Elise's ear in a husky tone, and he pulled out- before thrusting back into her with ease. "You're just so...  _Ah_... lovely...they should be jealous that I'm lucky...  _ahh_... enough to have you..."

"E-Estellise..." Gentle moans and the sound of skin on skin,  _wet_ , filled the corridor. Elise's own slick dripped down her thighs, smearing across Asra's and her own skin with each relentless thrust. Asra's pace picked up and he gasped into her neck, the sound of his voice- so airy and intimate, caused her to clench around him.

Elise felt herself growing close to release, but she just couldn't fully reach it. As if Asra could sense her frustration, he snaked a hand between their bodies, to feel along where they met, slick,  _hot_. He found her clit, rubbing the bud in circular motions and kissing along her neck. Elise desperately grabbed onto his hair, brushing it back as she led him to meet her lips.

With the fire burning within her, Elise finally snapped, whimpering as she came. Her legs instinctively wrapped tighter around Asra's waist, pulling him  _deeper_ , walls clenching around him to milk him, to ease him to his own release.

The rhythmic clench, the tug of his hair between clammy palms, and the tightening of her legs around him caused Asra to lose himself in the sensation. Pleasure overcame him and with a few final thrusts- each growing more rough and earning an overstimulated whimper in return, Asra reached his own orgasm. 

His cry filled the corridor, a lovely,  _seductive_  sound, and Asra buried himself deep within Elise, spending himself. The act of such closeness- such trust and utter  _love_  between them spurred him even more as he pulsed inside of her.

The pair regained their breaths, sweat clinging to their brows while Elise brushed her fingers through pearlescent locks in a comforting and loving manner, " _Asra_ , I love you..."

Asra straightened himself out, easing out of Elise slowly- she sighed as she already missed the sensation of being filled, " _I love you too_."

His seed dripped between her thighs and they fixed their clothing quickly, Asra helping to re-button her top.

"Should we go clean up and head back to the masquerade?" Asra smiled down at Elise suggestively.

She just gave him a gentle peck on the lips, exhaustion clear in her eyes.

"Let's just go to bed for the night, no one will notice we're gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> (you all get this earlier than my tumblr followers, enjoy)


End file.
